Wings and Feathers
by Ben Myatt
Summary: A short KenYako story, that I was blackmailed into writing. Enjoy! ^_^


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The Judge informed me of that last week. The song belongs to Travis. FOR THEY ROCK.

Dedicated to: Fuchan. 'Cos she blackmailed me into doing it. Please blame her. *Grins at Fu.*

Anthony, for being one of my regular reviewers, and for plugging my fic.

And Digivice, for being another regular reviewer, and for finally ceasing to be a patronising sod. *Grins* 

Just kidding dude. Don't worry.

Also dedicated to England football team. We are so gonna kick arse in Japan and Korea.

Wings and Feathers.

By Ben Myatt.

=============================================================

Ken Ichijochi could sense her presence, and he grinned. He could always tell when Yolei was watching them play. Partly due to her yells of encouragement, and partly due to the fact that he could almost feel her personality through the crowds of people on the terraces.

Davis crossed the ball to him, and he caught it on his chest, knocking it forward to land at his feet as he dribbled it towards the opposing teams goal. Both Davis and himself were dressed in the blue-and-white shirts of the Odaiba University Soccer team.

"Go Ken!"

His grin became broader as he heard her voice, but he didn't risk a look at the stands to see her, he just focussed on the goal. There was one defender in front of him, and he knew that Davis would be marking the other. He tapped the ball neatly between the Tokyo U defenders feet, dodged round the man, and punted the ball into the back of the net.

The crowd went wild, as Davis tackled Ken to the ground, swamping him in a celebration hug. 

"Nice one, man!"

"Not to bad yourself!"

Davis grinned down at him, and spoke quietly.

"Third row, second from the left aisle."

"How do you know?"

"Simple. She's next to Kari."

The two got up, and waved, grinning wildly. Then they went back to their own half. The game was tied, at two all.

=============================================================

The final whistle blew on the match as the OU players trudged wearily to the sidelines. The score was still 2-2, since the defence had rallied together, pulling closed in a tight wall around the goal.  

It was down to a penalty shootout.

Davis was first up, and as he shot, the ball zoomed past the goalie, pressing into the back of the net.

Finally, with the score at 4-3 to the opposition, Ken readied himself for the shot. He could sense the stillness of the crowd, watching his every move. He could hear the commentator in his box.

"And Ichijochi lines up for his shot. He shoots… oh, and it's saved!"

Ken collapsed to his knees, and punched the ground. The T.U. goalie, clutching the ball triumphantly, punched at the sky. 

Ken had lost.

=============================================================

He sat dejectedly in the changing rooms, cursing himself over and over. How could he have missed? He had never missed a penalty. Davis sat down next to him.

"Hey, cheer up, man."

"Easy for you to say. It's my fault we lost."

"Ken, it could have been anyone. It happens to all the best players. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Ken didn't reply. He just continued to stare at his mud-stained boots. Davis shook his head, and walked out. 

Yolei was waiting, and Davis shook his head.

"There's no consoling that guy. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Maybe I should. I know your consoling technique."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Last time Ken needed consoling, and I left it to you, he came home in a dress with his hair painted bright green."

Davis grinned at the memory. 

"Oh, yeah…"

Yolei glared at him, and went into the changing rooms. Ken was still sitting on the bench. 

"Oh, cheer up."

"Why should I?"

"Well, what do you want? An advertising contract?"

He actually grinned at that, and looked up at her.

"I screwed up today, didn't I?"

"Yep. But everyone screws up occasionally. Now ask me out to dinner would you?"

He looked surprised, and blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna wait forever, Ken. Just ask me, willya, before I knock you out?"

"Okay, would you like to go out to dinner with me, Yolei?"

"Why, Mr Ichijochi, I thought you'd never ask."

"Will you give me a minute? I've got to get changed."

She nodded, grinned, and walked out.

"Well, that cheered him up."

=============================================================

(Six months later.)

"Yolei…"

"Yeah?"

Ken looked nervous. He glanced across at Davis and Kari, who were deep in discussion at the opposite end of the bar. Davis nodded at him, a sly grin on his face. 

Ken reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. 

"Willyoumarryme?"

"Okay. Now, try to breathe between each word."

Ken could feel Kari and Davis's eyes on him. He ignored them, and opened the box, raising it up into the light. He heard Yolei gasp.

"Will, you, Marry, Me?"

She kissed him hard on the lips. It was all the reply he needed.

=============================================================

(Six months later.)

"Do you, Ken, take this woman, Yolei, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Yolei, take Ken to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ken turned, and lifted the veil from Yolei's eyes.

"I know that part."

He kissed her softly on the lips, and they lost track of time, as the cheering started around them.

=============================================================

(Six months later.)

"Ken?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Put down the computer."

Ken glanced up at her, and saw a serious look on her face. Slowly, he closed the laptops lid. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

she didn't reply, and he got up, and took hold of her, staring into her eyes.

"Yolei, what's wrong?"

Again, she didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed hold of his hand, and pressed it against her stomach. For a moment he didn't grasp her meaning, and then…

"You mean…?"

"Yes. You're going to be a daddy."

Ken Ichijochi started to cry, and he hugged his wife close.

=============================================================

(9 months later.)

"C'mon Yolei, breathe!"

"You… Breathe. You… Put… Me… Here!"

Ken couldn't help but grin, as Yolei gripped hard onto his hand. she grinned up at him, her eyes wide, and he kissed her forehead. 

"C'mon. Not long now."

"Will… you… stop… Bloody… Saying… C'mon?"

"Sorry."

=============================================================

(One hour later.)

Davis was sitting at his desk at the digital world embassy in Odaiba, and heard his d-terminal bleep. TK looked up from his own desk, and came over.

"Who is it?"

Davis just grinned broadly, and turned the screen to face his blonde friend. TK read out loud.

"Girl, 8 pounds, three ounces. How do you want to be godfather? Ken."

He looked back at Davis, feeling the grin spread across his own face.

"I think champagne is in order."

=============================================================

(50 years later.)

And now I'm all alone. Ever since I first asked Yolei out, I never wanted to be with anyone else. So many of our friends are gone. But I never had any reason to be really unhappy. All through the years, Yolei stood by me. All through the years, we shared each other's thoughts and dreams.

Yolei died last year. She went to sleep, and she never woke up again. I was devastated, but we lived our lives to the full, and never wanted for anything. We had all the money we needed, and all the happiness too.

I've got to go now. It's my Granddaughters 18th birthday today, and I'm in the mood to get a little bit drunk, and start telling stories of the Digidestined. No-ones ever got tired of those. There are new Digidestined now, and new dangers. As there always will be.

But I'll never forget the woman I was in love with.

=============================================================

_Every day,_

_In every way,_

_I'm falling._

_Everything_

_That everyone says_

_Turns me on._

_Shine a light on me_

_So that everyone can see,_

_That I want to stay here,_

_Indefinitely._

_Time exists,_

_Just on your wrists _

_So don't panic._

_Moments las,t_

_and lifetime are lost in a day._

_So wind your watches down, please._

_Cos there is no time to lose._

_And I want to stay here,_

_Indefinitely._

_And I'm gonna stay here._

_So just let me be._

_Indefinitely._

_Now I can see the light,_

_Circling around your reflection…_

_And I'm gonna stay here,_

_Indefinitely._

_And I'm gonna stay here,_

_So just let me be._

_Indefinitely._

_Indefinitely – Travis._

=============================================================

(A/N) 

sorry to any of my regular readers who were expecting a new chapter tonight, but I've just had to much work. Mainly a piece of psychology coursework, which I have to finish. 

Other than that, Fuchan, now were even. Please don't hurt me anymore.

-Ben.


End file.
